


Bed Time

by WhiteMarsh



Series: Good Times [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, virgin!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMarsh/pseuds/WhiteMarsh
Summary: Follow up to "Beach Time", Yuuri and Victor explore their new relationship.





	

The air had been positively electric between them ever since coming home from the beach. After their little confession out in the water, they had showered using the sprinkler showers set up along the beachfront, which had turned into a whole lot of fooling around, followed by quiet lunch in the shade of some trees. All the while Yuuri’s heart had felt like it was ready to burst. Was this really happening? Him and Victor, a couple? Was that even possible? He even tried discreetly pinching himself to confirm that yes, he was indeed awake. Victor, meanwhile, seemed completely blissed out, a lazy, fond smile constantly on his face.

It all came to a head after dinner, Yuuri carrying plates to the kitchen, when Victor placed a light hand on his shoulder.

“Can I come to your room later?” Victor whispered.

Ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and the jelly in his knees, Yuuri had simply nodded.

And so it was that Yuuri was now lying on his bed, feeling a little sick with nerves. He had no idea what was going to happen. Well, he had some ideas and they all made him both excited and a little terrified. Surely they weren’t gonna… Where they? They hadn’t even kissed yet! He didn’t know what was expected in this situation and the feeling of being so unprepared was truly nerve wracking.

Yuuri nearly yelped when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“C-come in!” His voice in an embarrassingly high octave, scrambling to compose himself.

The door opened and Victor peeked inside. “What was that voice?” He asked with a crooked smile.

“I… Sorry, I’m really nervous,” Yuuri admitted, avoiding Victor’s gaze as if that would hide the flush on his face.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Victor said as he closed the door behind him. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed, Victor slumped a little. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“What? No!” Yuuri protested, sitting up. “I’ve just riled myself up thinking about this. As I’m sure you know, this is all really new to me.”

Victor nodded, not meeting Yuuri’s eyes, instead staring into the far wall. “I know, that’s exactly why I wanted to talk tonight.”

“Talk?”

“Well, yeah.” Victor turned his head to look at Yuuri with a knowing smile. “What did you think we would be doing?”

Yuuri sputtered, his blush intensifying. Victor laughed, patting his knee in a friendly manner.

“Relax, Yuuri, it’s okay,” he reassured. “Whatever you’ve been thinking, it’s okay and trust me, we will get to that, but first we should probably get a couple things settled.”

Swallowing, Yuuri nodded. This was fine. Talking was fine. He could do that.

“I’m sure you have questions,” Victor continued. “So shoot. Anything you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Yuuri thought about it. There were so many things he wanted to ask but one question in particular was at the forefront of his mind.

“Why me?”

Victor looked a little surprised but then he smiled wryly. “Oh, a toughie right off the bat. You pull no punches do you?” Resting his chin on his hand, he seemed to think it over for a bit. “Before coming here, I was in a slump, I knew I had to do something drastic to get back in the game. When I saw your video, a crazy whim struck me. That’s all it was, at first, a whim.” He looked to Yuuri with a self-deprecating smile. “I’m a selfish man, Yuuri, and I’m used to getting what I want, but you, with you it turned from a question of wanting to one of needing. I need you, not only if I’m to have any hope of salvaging my career, but also…” He paused, lightly shaking his head. “I feel like you make me a better person and I need that in my life.”

Yuuri could only gape slightly, heart swelling painfully in his chest.

“To put it very simply,” Victor continued. “You’re beautiful inside and out and my greedy little heart desires that.”

Yuuri hadn’t even been conscious of doing it, but somehow, his hand was on Victor’s shoulder, squeezing. He didn’t even know what to say, just letting Victor’s words sink in. One of Victor’s hands settled atop his and Yuuri realized it was slightly cold. Victor was nervous? Yuuri felt like he should say something.

“I- I’ve admired you for years, I’m sure you know that. It was a celebrity crush, nothing more, I thought. But then you showed up here and, well…” He trailed off, not sure how to put it. “The less I saw you as some far off deity, the more I saw you as a person, the more.... I fell in love with you.” He whispered that last part, but Victor had clearly heard, his eyes absolutely  _ sparkling _ .

Turning further towards Yuuri, Victor grasped both his hands. “I really need to kiss you right now,” he whispered, tilting his head. “Can I?”

“I guess, I mean if you want- Mh!” Yuuri didn’t get to finish his sentence as Victor surged forward to capture his lips, a little too rough at first, but then easing up, becoming gentler by the second, until they were barely touching. Victor exhaled softly through his nose as they parted and Yuuri felt like there were fireworks going off in the back of his head. Dizzy and a little cross eyed, he stared at Victor’s lips. That had been just a chaste kiss, what would the real thing feel like? He thought it would probably fry his brain, yet he was desperate to try.

Brain on emergency lockdown, he barely registered that Victor was kissing his knuckles one by one, occasionally nuzzling the back of his hands affectionately.

“Sorry,” kiss, “we were,” kiss, “supposed to be talking,” nuzzle, “but I just can’t help myself.”

Yuuri was dumbfounded, here was the one and only Victor Nikiforov, practically worshipping at his feet. He felt like the high would last forever.

“Victor.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me again, I want to learn how to do it right.”

The stutter, the nerves, they were all gone, replaced by this incredible heat. Yuuri felt like he could lift mountains and swim a couple laps around the globe. Surely kissing was no problem.

Victor adjusted his position, gently pushing Yuuri back until he landed on his pillow, Victor’s weight settling on his stomach and between his legs. Yuuri groaned quietly.

“This okay?” Victor mouthed against his collarbone.

“Yeah, just… show me,” Yuuri mumbled, hand coming to rest at the small of Victor’s back, trapping him there.

“Oh love, I’ll show everything in time,” Victor purred. Withdrawing just a bit, he looked down at Yuuri with hooded eyes. “Kissing is all about the feeling. Take your time, explore, do whatever feels good. Sex is more or less the same way,” he added teasingly and Yuuri actually felt his pupils dilate. Victor put a finger to his lips. “Shh, not tonight, love. Tonight we just get to know eachother better.”

Even so, Yuuri couldn’t ignore the way Victor’s body weight added pressure in all the right places. Feeling frustrated, he hugged Victor tighter, drawing up his knees to clamp around Victor’s hips.

“Yuuri,” Victor said in a warning tone.

“Just shut up and kiss me properly,” Yuuri hissed impatiently.

“As you wish,” Victor murmured.

And kiss him he did, slow at first, not much different from the first one, just a gentle slide of lips, but soon Yuuri felt an inquisitive tongue at the seam of his mouth and he instinctively opened up, letting the questing muscle explore. Curious, he let his own tongue meet it and that first contact felt almost electric, like a circuit had been completed between them. It was like a dance, slow and sloppy, but one Yuuri could see himself becoming hopelessly addicted to. He couldn’t help a disappointed whine when Victor broke the kiss to take a shuddering breath.

His disappointment didn’t last long, however, as Victor soon began lavishing his neck and throat with wet little kisses and oh, that felt nice, too. A little late, he realized he had been rolling his hips against Victor, practically humping him. When he stopped, Victor withdrew, and Yuuri suddenly felt a little self conscious, but Victor just smiled.

“You can keep going if you want, I’m not complaining,” he said, canting his own hips to demonstrate his point and Yuuri gasped, winding himself tighter around Victor, one hand finding its way to his nape and further into ash-blonde hair. “This is a bit more than what I had in mind, though.”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri panted as he began grinding in earnest. “Kiss me more.”

Victor obeyed, and they found a sort of rhythm, tongues and bodies sliding together in synchronization. Brain beyond overload, Yuuri just let the pleasure rush over him, not caring if he would be chafed in the morning. He was surprised when it was Victor who tensed first, breaking their kiss with a scandalous moan.

“Ah, shit,” Victor gasped, lifting himself up and breaking their contact despite Yuuri’s desperate clinging. “Sorry, it was a little too much.” He placed a reassuring kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “Don’t you worry, love, I’ll take care of you,” he muttered as he slid down Yuuri’s body.

“Victor?”

The man in question hovered over Yuuri’s crotch, hands on the waistband of his pants. “With your permission?” he breathed, all inhibitions seemed to have gone out the window.

Yuuri could only nod, then let his head fall back with a soundless cry as Victor mouthed his erection through the cloth, licking at the wet spot on his pants.

“Victor, please,” he nearly sobbed, and he barely had time to register his length being freed before it was engulfed in wet heat. There was no way this was actually happening, he thought, as his hips stuttered, thrusting weakly. But Victor was humming around him, tongue teasing his slit and oh god, it was real. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Victor probably had previous experience, but he quickly filed that away as something to be examined later.

Eyes squeezed shut, he had no idea what Victor was doing, only that he really, really liked it. Back arching, he felt the first waves of his orgasm come over him and he didn’t even have time to warn Victor, coming hard with a shudder.

Eyes peeking open, he looked down to Victor, who was spitting in the bin he had next to his bed. Did it taste that bad?

Meeting his gaze, Victor shrugged apologetically. “It upsets my stomach.”

Oh, so he did have previous experience, Yuuri thought, still in post-coital bliss. He barely noticed Victor carefully cleaning him and tugging him back in his pants. He sighed when Victor crawled up to gently remove his glasses and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’ll be right back, love. Got to do something about this,” Victor gestured to his crotch where a large wet patch was visible. “It’s getting pretty uncomfortable.”

Yuuri nodded sleepily and he must have dozed off, because next thing he knew, Victor was crawling into bed with him again, pulling Yuuri against his chest with a pleased sigh.

“Tomorrow, we are going to really talk about this, okay?” Victor whispered next to his ear.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, surprised by how deep his own voice sounded. Taking Victor’s hand, he brought it to his mouth and placed a quick peck on his knuckle.

Victor chuckled.

“You’re precious, you know that?”

“Mhm.”

Yuuri was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, what has my life even come to, this fandom is killing me...


End file.
